


kiss with a fist

by neosanctuaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, canon typical fighting, notttt beta'd. obviously, what if we were rivals and fighting and then we kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosanctuaire/pseuds/neosanctuaire
Summary: This would be the optimum time to stop talking. Unfortunately for both of them, Juza’s mouth is a bit too quick. “But you are.” Banri blinks, incredulous. “Pretty,” Juza adds as though that might not have been understood, certainly making things worse for himself. “Your face is just—” delicate. Banri’s features are delicate in this lighting. “Pretty.”
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it juban time

Juza isn’t sure how it started. 

They fight so damn much it’s hard to keep track of how every single one starts, even though Banri definitely starts the bulk of them. Including this one, though Banri would likely say the opposite. They were in the dressing room trying on costumes for the latest show and Juza had  _ tried _ to be polite and compliment him, which Banri just  _ had _ to take as an insult. 

Can Juza see how being called ‘pretty’ might rub him the wrong way? Sure. But that’s just how Banri’s features  _ are _ , and it’s not something he’d thought particularly hard about before it left his mouth— if he  _ had _ thought about it for more than a second he wouldn’t have said anything at all, because nothing good is ever going to come from stroking Banri’s ego. 

His ego is doing more than well enough  _ without _ Juza’s help. 

Juza still doesn’t think it’s something worth fighting over, and he definitely doesn’t think it’s something worth throwing the first punch over. If Banri called him pretty his first instinct wouldn’t be to hit him— actually, there’s a chance it would be. But that’s only because Juza can  _ hear _ how condescending he’d be, which Juza was not. 

Justified or not that’s how Juza ended up with a split lip and a pain in his stomach while trying to keep Banri still, pinned against the wall of the dressing room.

“The hell is wrong with you?” 

Banri doesn’t look impressed, and curls his right hand into a fist so tightly that his knuckles are stark white. “The hell’s wrong with  _ me _ ?” he spits. “Don’t act like this one’s on me, you prick.” 

“All I did was compliment you.” At that Banri tries to wrench his fist free to throw another punch, and Juza has to tighten the grip on his wrist to keep it close to the wall. He tries to mind his grip, knowing Izumi will sick Sakyo on the both of them if they wind up covered in bruises so close to a show— she’s done it before, and he very much does not want a repeat performance. 

“I know you ain’t  _ that  _ stupid.” Juza might choose to take that as a compliment. “Chicks are pretty, that ain’t what you call dudes.” 

This would be the optimum time to stop talking. Unfortunately for both of them, Juza’s mouth is a bit too quick. “But you are.” Banri blinks, incredulous. “Pretty,” Juza adds as though that might not have been understood, certainly making things worse for himself. “Your face is just—” delicate. Banri’s features are delicate in this lighting. “Pretty.”

“Shut it, Hyodo,” Banri growls, breaking a wrist free from Juza to take a fistful of his shirt collar and aggressively tugging him closer.

Juza wants to remind him that they’re wearing stage costumes, and Yuki can and will kill the both of them if anything happens to his work, but Banri is very close and has very nice eyes, so concern for the costumes is very much not what leaves his mouth. Instead it’s a “make me, Settsu,” that takes him by as much surprise as it does Banri. 

Banri looks taken aback, and then pissed, and then something else all in the span of about a second before there’s a comparatively long pause. Juza can’t and won’t say for certain who moves first, but the next thing he’s aware of is Banri’s lips against his, or maybe it’s his against Banri’s— he’s not sure there’s a difference. 

It’s a lot of teeth and bit of blood from Juza’s lip but somehow it seems just right for them, and he really can’t imagine this going any differently— not to say that he has or ever will imagine something like this with Banri. It’s not exactly hurried, but Juza has to fight himself from pulled Banri back in when he pulls away just the same. 

Banri shoves him away and wipes his mouth with his arm, spit and blood clinging to the fabric of his white costume shirt. Yuki is absolutely going to kill him, but Juza will be damned if he’s letting Banri drag him down with him.

He looks smug. “You’re a shitty kisser,” Banri announces loudly to the empty dressing room. The costumes hanging on the rack aren’t listening, but Banri’s loud enough that Juza can’t be sure someone in the hall couldn’t hear. Juza can feel the tips of his ears twinge pink at that, and Banri seems even more pleased with himself. 

“Screw you,” Juza grumbles, pulling at the edge of his collar. There’s no real way to know who started it, but he has a feeling it’s not ending any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> commeeshon for meg on tweeter  
> yell at me @neosanctuaire


End file.
